The Wrong People
by Ryu Nashua Kai
Summary: Rin Kagamine is an average student at her eighth grade boarding school. Well, at least until she sees a wounded boy under a bridge. That's when the trouble starts. Rin is captured by a fighting group also known as the "Sento gurupu." Will she survive? Find out in, "The Wrong People."
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wrong People**_

**Chapter One: Under the Bridge**

"Bye Luka!" I call, placing my laptop in my orange book bag. "Sorry I have to leave so early! Len got a fever last night and I have to go to his dorm and take care of him."

"No problem, Rin!" Luka called, as she struggled with four coffee trays. "Just remember, the student council meeting is tomorrow until four o'clock!" She smiled warmly, as she placed the coffee trays down. "Oh! And, I thought Len might enjoy this." Luka handed me a small bowl of miso soup. "It was all I could afford."

"Luka! You shouldn't have!" I said, putting my graphs in their folder. "But I'm sure Len will appreciate it."

"I hope so. Well, have a good day, Rin." Luka said.

"You too, Luka!" I shout, as I check to make sure that all of my belongings are in my book bag. Yup, all there.

I leave our student council meeting room and start to walk up to Len and I's boarding school. Well, I'm guessing that I should introduce a little bit about myself. My name is Rin Kagamine. I am an eighth grader at Suzan'nukōhī boarding school. Since my parents had both died in an awful car crash, we were sent here… "we" meaning me… and my younger twin brother, Len. People said that my brother Len and I looked exactly alike, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore yellow all the time. When I was little, I hated when people had said that, now, it doesn't bother me. Maybe it's because I added a white bow to my hair? I guess I'll never know.

I stopped at the fork in the road, wondering if I should take the shortcut through the old bridge. Len really needed help, and I was beginning to wonder if he was starving to death by now.

I decided to take my chances with the bridge. I hate bridges, especially old ones, but I'm light, so I hope I can make it across without falling into the watery depths of the pond.

I get to the bridge. I start crossing, I'm clutching the miso soup like a lifeline. But even though I'm terrified, I cannot stop myself from admiring the beauty down below the bridge. There were wildflowers, Lilly pads, algae, and little koi fish in or surrounding the pond.

I see the end of the bridge. I quicken my pace and finally reach the end. I sigh and think, _Never again_.

I run my fingers through my hair, and find that my hair ribbon _isn_'_t there_! I spin around and see it, right smack in the middle of the bridge!

"Damn it!" I feel like crying. I hate, _hate_ bridges! But that ribbon is basically my trademark, and I can't just get a new one. So I make that tough decision, and go _back on the bridge_.

I run, run to the middle, grab my ribbon, and start to run back— What's that?

In my haste, I noticed a _dead man _through a crack in the wood? Noit must be my imagination, but I look again. It's a body! Of a… boy, who must be about my age, lying on a flower bed.

My legs move subconsciously towards the end of the bridge. My brain is telling me not to go there, but my body won't listen. So somehow, I find a way under the bridge. I slowly walk up to the boy. He is quite handsome, brunette hair, tan skin, and clean fingernails.

_Is he really dead_? My mind is racing. I quickly pull out two fingers and place them on the boy's neck. I feel a faint pulse. I feel instant relief, but what caused him to fall unconscious?

I notice now that he has gashes all over his face, and is bleeding in several spots. One spot is particularly bad, yet small. I'm guessing he was shot in the leg.

I'm freaking out inside, yet rip off part of my school uniform's fabric and place it on the boy's leg to try and stop the bleeding. Luckily it works. I'm about to take the boy back to my dorm when I hear, "Boss! I found him! But he's with a female minor!"

_Minor_! How dare he? I'm raving, but I'm too scared to say anything. I slowly turn around and see that the voice I heard, _wasn_'_t alone_! There were at least fifteen other men around this guy.

One very large man parted the crowd and said with a gruff voice, "Now missy. Just give us this boy, and you won't be harmed."

I just knew I wasn't going to get out of this unharmed… I knew of this group. They were called the "Sentō gurūpu".

I stand up and spread my arms out wide, protecting this boy. "No! Stop! He's already messed up! Leave him alone!"

The big man grinned and said, "Now, now 'Lil missy, you had your chance, now you must pay the price."

I lean over and grab the boy's arm. He is extremely light, and I can easily pull him onto my back.

The large man had stopped smiling and had said, "Missy! Put this boy down, now!"

I sprint away with this boy on my back. I think, _what am I doing_? I can hear the man screaming, "GET HER!"

I know this could be my last day on earth, so I scream as I'm running, "LEN! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I _WAS _THE ONE WHO BURNED THE DINNER!" Wow that sounded a _lot_ cooler in my head.

I'm running as fast as I can with this boy on my back. Even though he is weighing me down, and that I can practically _feel_ the men behind me, I do not think to drop him.

I'm panting, sweating, and shaking all over. My lungs are begging for air, and I'm extremely thirsty. I know I won't be able to outrun them for much longer. But, _I can see the boarding school_! I get a leap of hope. Just a little longer and—

THUD!

My face comes in contact with the concrete sidewalk and a searing pain goes through my jaw. The cringing and crying starts, but I quickly make sure the boy is still securely on my back. He is, but only until I feel him being lifted off of me.

I force myself to stand up and face my opponents.

"What do you want with him? Leave him alone you bastards!" I said, shocked by my own braveness. But the look the man gave me drowned whatever courage I had a moment ago.

"He got in the way. Now be a good little girl and—"

"Give that boy back to me now." I said with force enough to knock a rider off his horse.

I felt my arms getting grabbed by the men's hands. One of them accidentally hit my jaw with his shoulder, which sent the tears back. Unfortunately, the "Boss" saw them as tears of fear.

"Look who's so brave now." He laughed. "I guess the 'Lil missy got too scared for comfort."

I'm so mad right now, so I stomp as hard as I can right on the person who's holding my arms' foot. The man bounces back in shock, giving me time to escape. The "Boss" notices and oh so quickly grabs the boy off of the concrete. He pulls a gun out of his pocket and says, "Make one more move, and the boy gets it."

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Trouble in the Truck **

"Hands in the air!" He barks at me.

I raise my hands slowly in the air. When you're in a life or death situation like this, you should do whatever the big man with a gun tells you to do.

"What should we do with her?" said a man behind me.

"Do what you wish." Said the "Boss", "All I want, is Shane."

_Shane_. _Where have I heard that name before_? I think. I don't have much time to ponder because I'm being tied up and blindfolded. I wonder why they haven't taken my book bag which had money and the miso soup in it. Oh well, I hope they don't take it.

I feel myself being thrown into the trunk of some sort of vehicle, a pickup truck? Probably.

I'm getting really scared now. I wonder how Len's doing with that fever of his.

I feel another lump next to me. I'm guessing it's Shane. I lean over (which is really hard to do when you're blindfolded), and tap Shane's shoulder with both hands, since they're tied together. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask him. No response.

"I said, _are you okay_?" I practically shout into what I think is his ear. Is he stirring? Yes! "Hey! Kid?"

"Ow! Kill me why don't you?" Says Shane. "Ah? Where are we? What's going on, man?"

"I don't know!" I cry. "I'm scared! They said that they want a boy named Shane, which is _obviously _you, and they took me just 'cuz I was protecting you!" That's when I break down and start bawling.

"Well, then let's escape. Hey, I'm not restrained, guess they expected me to stay unconscious the entire trip. What morons." He leans in and unties my blindfold. I blink several times, trying desperately to get used to the light.

"Damn it!" I hear Shane saying behind me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I can't get this stupid rope untied!" He sighs, obviously exasperated.

A sinking feeling goes through my stomach. _I may never get out of this alive_! I think to myself. "Hey, where are we?" I ask him.

"Right in front of a boarding school."

_Yes_! I think. _They took us in the direction I want to go_. "Shane," I say. "We need to jump, now."

"But you're still tied up! You'll never make it!" Shane yells.

"I said JUMP!" I scream.

Shane gets up, grabs me, and jumps right out of the pickup truck. Unfortunately, like he said, he couldn't hold on to me, so I do a little flip in the air, land flat on my back, and fall unconscious.

I'm laughing. My life is one big smile. My dad is sitting right next to me, building me a little sandcastle. Len is playing soccer with his friend Miku a few feet away from us. Miku shoots a goal and the ball hits daddy's sandcastle, the silence erupts in laughter. I tackle Len as Miku laughs and tries to save him. We all get covered in the soft white sand. Mom comes back with the picnic food and asks why we suddenly turned into ghosts. The laughter comes again. I want to stay here forever…

"Hey, Kid!"

I start to stir. My eyes finally adjust to the brightness of the principal's office. I'm sitting in a chair, Shane's face is really close to mine and he's screaming, "Hey, Kid!" over and over again.

"Ow! Kill me why don't you?" I retort while smiling. I realize that I'm not tied up anymore, so I reach up to Shane and hug him.

"Ah? What the hell? Kid, I don't know you! Get off!"

The principal walks in. "That was quite a spill you took there." He said. "I saw the whole thing from my office. This nice lad was trying to help you, but he wasn't that strong, so I had people come and help him out." He goes to his desk and types something in his computer, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Kagamine." I say.

"Len or Rin?" He asks.

"Rin, sir." I say.

"What about you, young man?" He asks Shane.

"Ryodan."

"Ryodan… Do you go to this school?" Asks the principal.

"No sir. I don't go to any school, now." Says Shane.

"And why not?"

"Because the "Sentō gurūpu" destroyed my school, and everyone inside it."

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lovely Haku Sensei**

"Woah… what?" I say.

"I see, and what about your parents?"

"I'm an orphan, sir." Says Shane.

"Well, consider yourself enrolled in the Suzan'nukōhī boarding school!" Says the principal, a little too joyfully. "You will be sharing a dorm with Kagamine, Len."

"Oh! That's my twin!" I exclaim. "Don't worry! He's a very likable person, I assure you. He has a fever right now, so you might want to just say 'hi' and leave him be until tomorrow. Oh! That reminds me! I need to take care of him! Bye Principal Sensei!" I bow and start to run out when the principal says:

"Miss Kagamine? Where do you think you're going?"

"To take care of my brother, sir!"

"First you need to go see Nurse Haku. I already informed her of what happened." Says the principal.

"Yes sir!" I say, and run in the direction of the principal's office.

"Walk, Rin." He calls after me.

I turn down the hallways until I reach the medical center. I open the door and say, "Hi, Haku Sensei."

"Why, hello there, Rinny-chi!" Says Haku. "I know all about your injuries, Principal Leon told me. First, may I check your jaw?"

I nod.

"Now, do exactly what I tell you to." Haku instructs, as she holds a flashlight up to my face. "Turn your face to the sign on the left."

I turn my face to the sign on the left.

"And to the right."

I turn my face to the right.

"Up."

I look up.

"Your jaw seems relatively unharmed, judging from the spill you took." Haku said.

"Well, that's a relief." I say. "And what about my—"

"Head, back, and neck?" Haku smiled, "I'm getting to that, be patient." Haku tells me to stand up. She looks at my back for a long time before she says, "Rinny-chi? Your back seems to be a little too bruised for comfort, I advise you not to go to class tomorrow, and if you do, please skip P.E."

Boy, Haku looks worried.

"You need a CAT-scan. You might have muscle damage." Haku says. "But I need to look at your neck and head before that."

Haku lifts up my hair, and I immediately think of my father…

"Daddy!" I giggle. "I didn't _try _to kill Gumi!"

"Well, look at her!" Dad said, pointing at Gumi, who was playing dead on the floor. "Gumo is devastated!" Gumo was Gumi's older brother, and he appeared to be dancing with joy.

"Daddy!" I shout, and pull his hair. Daddy lifts up my hair, Gumi comes back alive, and we continue playing. "Rin! Rin!"

Is it daddy?

"Rin! Rin?"

I'll just ignore it and keep playing with the Megpoids' and daddy.

"Rin! Earth to Kagamine Rinny-chi!" Haku says, softly.

I am instantly brought back into reality. "Wha— what? What did you say?" I stammer.

"I said, Rinny-chi, you're neck looks fine, but your head…" Haku trails off.

"H-Haku sensei? What's up?" I ask.

"You may have a concussion. I'm going to give you a CAT-scan," Haku stated. "Please come into the back room with me."

I stand up and walk towards Haku with my hands held together behind my back.

After the CAT-scan, Haku determined that I had a mild concussion and some muscle damage in my lower back. She pressed a note into my hand and said to give it to the principal.

On my way to the central office, I decide to take a look at the note…

_Hey Leon,_

_ Please excuse Kagamine, Rin from classes until instructed to do otherwise. Unfortunately, some of the injury is muscle damage in her lower back, which is better than bone damage, but usually takes a longer time to heal. When she is allowed back in class, she may not be in Physical Education for a week after._

_ Thanks in advance,_

_ ~Haku_

As I look up, I realize that I have passed the central office. As I turn to run back to the principal's office, I crash straight into Shane.

"Owwww," I moan in pain, as I fall to the floor.

I look up and see that Shane is on the floor, too. His wounds are all in bandages, even his head. He must've gone to see Ted Kasane, the other nurse.

"Oh, hi." He says. I don't know why, but I'm blushing.

"Hey." I say, still blushing. "Did you go see Ted sensei?"

"Ted sensei?" He asks, with a confused look on his face. For some reason, I think it's adorable.

"Yeah, the nurse…" I state, "There are two, one for boys, the other one for girls."

"Oh, I guess… does he have red hair?"

I nod.

"How long do you have to stay out of school?" He asks.

"Um… It says in the letter "until further notice", so probably about a week… Did you fill in all your papers to officially be a part of Suzan'nukōhī boarding school?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says, and steps back in shock at my apparent change in topic. Well so-_rry_ that I can't stand not being in school, I'm a big test geek.

"So, you're gonna be meeting my twin brother?" I ask him.

"Yeah, is he older or younger?" He asks.

"Younger, by like… two-and-a-half hours." I say, wow, this is uncomfortable. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Erm…" Shane looks at his watch. "Around ten-ish…"

"TEN PM?" I shriek, "Poor Len! He's gonna kill me!"

I was just about to tell Len what happened when Shane walked in. Len jumped up, grabbed a stapler from his desk, and wielded it around his head like a weapon.

"Make one step closer to my sister, and I'll kill you."

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are Back to Normal?**

It took about an hour to explain to Len what had happened during the day. At first he didn't believe me, and called me delirious, but he calmed down once he realized what I had said was truth.

"Shane, huh?" Len said. "I'm Len, Rin's younger twin. You can have the top bunk, I don't use the top."

"Bunks?" Shane said, obviously confused. "What is this, a camp?"

"I know," Len sighed. "The girls get two queen sized beds! Can you believe it?"

"No way!" Shane said.

"Yes way." Len nodded.

I could tell they were going to hit off easy. "Okay, I'm gonna go back to my room!"

"Go, go." Len shook his hand to the door, as he listened to what Shane had to say and, obviously, not caring about what I said.

"I'm walking out the door." I said.

"Okay," Len said.

I decided to have some fun with this.

"I'm going to become a prostitute." I said.

"Wait, what?" Both boys shouted and jumped up.

"Nah, just playing." I laughed.

I went into my room, and was greeted by all of my girlfriends. Miku (my roommate), Luka, Neru, Meiku, and Teto.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

"We all heard what happened from Leon sensei." Miku said. "So Luka made us all throw a party for you!"

I laughed. "Well, where's the cake?" I ask.

Everyone laughed, and Meiku looked a little relieved that I was still my usual self.

"In the kitchen." Neru said, still not looking up from her cellphone.

As if on cue, Luka walked out of the kitchen with an orange ice-cream cake that had the words "_A Near Death Experience Doesn_'_t Phase Rin_" on it in vanilla icing.

"Are you _sure _it didn't phase me?" I laugh.

More laughter erupted in the room.

I collapse on my bed, exhausted from the nights activities.

"Rinny-chi!" Miku says from the bathroom. "You should really take a bath at the bathhouse. You're filthy."

"Well thank-you, Miku." I sigh sarcastically. "Are they even open at twelve-thirty?"

"Well, guess we'll find out!" Miku says, dragging me out of the room by my arm.

"Wait! Miku! My bath stuff! And the keys!"

"Check and check." Miku laughs.

Miku and I get to the bathhouse locker room. It's perfect because nobody's here, and we can leave our bath stuff just lying around.

I step into the bath. It feels like heaven on my sore muscles. Miku is next to me, and we start talking. Miku's a real likable person, see, there's a reason she's my favorite friend.

"What does this boy, Shane, look like?" Miku asks, poking me in the cheek with her finger. "I'll bet he's cute."

I feel my face get hot.

"Ooh! So he _must _be cute." Miku says, "'Cuz you're blushing."

"Oh, shut up," I say. "It's just the steam of the bath that's making me blush."

"Ya, suuure." Miku says sarcastically. "Anyway, you never told me what he looks like."

We continue talking until the manager comes in and says that we have to finish up, because the bathhouse closes in thirty minutes.

Miku gets down to business, conditioning her long teal hair.

I grab my shampoo bottle, and realize that I'm almost out. Guess I'll have to go grocery shopping next week.

I grab the faucet before Miku does.

"Oh c'mooon Rinny-chiiii." Miku complained. "Pleeeease?"

"Shave your legs or something." I say, not ready to give up the faucet.

"Fiiiine. Rinny-chi, you're so mean." Miku sighed, as she picked up her razor.

I hold the faucet over my head and let the warm water fall. It trickles down my neck, carrying the soap suds with it.

"Here Miku." I say. "You can have the faucet now."

"Yaaay!" Miku says happily and grabs the faucet.

We finish washing and I grab my green towel and cover myself. I change into my pajamas. The T-shirt is yellow, and the shorts are white with the word "sing" on the back of it in yellow capital letters. Seeing that I have ten minutes left, I plug my blow dryer in and my hair is dry and combed in a matter of minutes.

"Rin! You're so lucky!" Miku laughs. "My hair takes forever to comb and dry!"

"Uh, yeah, 'cuz I actually have _short_ hair that's _manageable_." I tease.

"Ahhhhh," I sighed, collapsing under the covers of my bed. I barely have enough time to say goodnight to Miku, who is in the bed next to me, before I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up really late. I gasp, but then realize I'm to be out of school for about a week. I force myself out of my bed and make myself some toast.

"Ow! Hot hot!" I say, dropping the toast on the plate before eating it.

I finish my breakfast, then decide to go and see how Shane is doing. I walk over to room 145 and let myself in.

I just about fell over. Shane was gone, and Len lay in a pool of his own blood, still breathing.

"Len!" I scream. "Len!" I run over to him and kneel next to him. "Len!" I swallow hard, but the tears flow down my cheeks. "Somebody help!"

**Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your support:**

**1. AliasStars**

**I wouldn't give up for my life. I'm a brand new author, and I know it takes a while for new authors to get popular. Thank you for your consideration. And yes, I got all I think 7, reviews.**

**Remembrance**

I fidgeted nervously outside Ted sensei's office. Things were rattling in my brain, _Did Shane hurt Len_? _Or was Shane taken, and Len got hurt only because he got on the way_? Hopefully, Len would tell me. But most importantly, I was worried for Len. It took a while for Ted sensei to come…

"Help! Please!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face. I held Len's head on my lap and tried to stop the bleeding coming from the back of his neck with my slippers. It didn't work. In a matter of minutes, the white slipper was stained red.

The neighbor, who was taking advanced tests in his dorm, heard all of the commotion, and ran over to see what was happening.

"WHAT IS GOING O—" He stopped abruptly. "Rin." He said calmly, like he always does when he's freaked. "What has happened here?"

"I don't know! Please, call Ted sensei!" I was practically on the verge of throwing up the toast I had for breakfast.

"On it." The teal haired boy stated, flipping his phone to the "on" position. "Hello? This is Mikuo Hatsune calling. Is this Ted sensei's office? Oh good. Yes hi, this is Mikuo Hatsune. Can you please come to Len Kagamine's dorm?" Mikuo hadn't known that Len had shared a room with Shane. "Why? Because his twin just found him on the floor in a pool of blood. Yes, he's still breathing. Sure. Thank you very much." Mikuo hung up. "He's on his way with a medical team." Mikuo looked very uncomfortable. "I guess I'll be leaving then?"

I reached up and grabbed his arm. "Please, stay with me." I practically wore my emotions on my face.

"O-okay…" Mikuo said. He knelt down beside me and put his hands on my forearms. I didn't brush him off. Was it possible that I had feelings for him? No, no. I can't be thinking about that at a time like this! And besides… Mikuo is my best friend's older brother.

Ted sensei walked in with a stretcher and many people. Around that time, I blacked out, and felt Mikuo's strong hands catch me.

"DADDY! MOMMY! WAKE UP!" My four-year-old self cried.

"Rin! Help me! I'm stuck!" Said a four-year-old Len.

I had crawled out of the car, it was the middle of December, and the street was covered in snow. I saw Len's tiny head, upside down in the back seat. I reached out, grabbed Len's hand, and pulled him out the window, he had barely fit, but I forced his little body out the window. We were both unharmed.

"Rin?" Len asked. "Where are mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy?" I asked. "Daddy?" Their eyes were wide open and glassy, their faces spattered with blood from the broken glass and airbags; the ghosts of their final screams still on their faces.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Asked Len, already crying.

I nodded. I reached into mother's pocket and grabbed her cellphone.

"Hello? 911? Can you come help us?" I practically shouted into the phone. "My mommy and daddy are dead!"

"He's asking for you." Said Ted sensei.

My eyes lifted off of the floor in hope. "Is he gonna be okay?" I ask.

"He should be. It was a slight bludgeon to the neck, nothing too serious. Looks like the twins are staying home for the week." He joked. _Not the right time_. I thought.

I walked in the door. It was cold, and a bunch of sick boys were around me.

I walked through the curtain that held my brother. "Hey." I said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Len said, sarcastically. "Anyway, Shane didn't hurt me. Strange men came in the middle of the night and tried to take him. I grabbed a stapler and whacked a large guy, who somebody called "Boss" and—" Len grabbed his head. "I can't remember anything else!"

"It's okay, it's okay…" I said to Len, rubbing his forehead. "You don't have to tell me, I already know all I need to." I said. But how reliable was his information? He had already said he forgot a lot.

Oh no. I had just figured out where I had heard the name Shane from… his parents were the ones who crashed into Mother and Fathers car. The entire family was killed… including their four-year-old son, Shane Ryodan.

**Chapter End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shane's Secrets**

"Rin? You look like you've seen a ghost." Said Len.

"Oh? No, I'm fine." I say, even though his simile was very close to what I was thinking.

"Rin. You need to leave now, Len needs his rest." Said Ted.

"No!" Len screamed, "Stay with me!"

Ted shuts the curtain with Len still screaming 'please don't leave me'. It breaks my heart to hear someone I love scream in what seems like pure agony. I say 'I love you' and leave the boys nurse.

I check the time on my little clock. It's 1:24. Good. Miku wouldn't come home for another hour and a half; that gives me enough time.

I open up my laptop, type in my security password (rinnymikulennychan), and open up to my search engine (Google Chrome). I type in Ryodan, Shane and instantly get a hit. I click on the first one:

**Ryodan:**

**A fatal car crash including two families and a drunk driver…**

I shut the laptop. I can't relive what happened ten years ago. No, not again, but I reopen the laptop, and I skip a few paragraphs.

…**All died except for two twins, Rin and Len Kagamine…**

I bite my hand and keep reading.

…**the entire Ryodan family died, Michigan Ryodan (32), Samuel Ryodan (34), and Shane Ryodan (4).**

**Two people in the Kagamine family died, Ashley Kagamine (30) and Eugene Kagamine (31)…**

Shane… could he be a ghost? I doubt it, because I could touch him.

More hits, all saying that Shane Ryodan had died ten years ago. I don't believe it, it cannot be true.

I decide to look one more time, hoping that there would be something proving that Shane was alive, I got one hit.

**Ryodan, Shane:**

**Hey, it's me. I'm alive and well. Stupid people, they never found my body, so they pronounced me dead. Ha, I never died, I just ran away. Keep reading my blog. ~Shane**

I clicked on _older posts _to see if he was for real, and he was, but one question rang in my head, _why did he run away_? I decide to look at _newest posts _to see if he had any answers hidden in the wording.

**Today I met a girl. Her name was Kagene? Kagamine? I can't stay here for long, even though she's nice, they'll find me and hurt us, hurt her and her brother, no not here. Nowhere is safe.**

**End.**

I blink twice. He can't be dead! I jump up. Ow, that hurts my back. I lie down on my bed. Ugh. Today has been exhausting. Within two hours, I'm asleep.

"Rinny-chi, Rinny-chi?" Miku said, poking my arm.

"Ugh. Miku-nee, Miku-nee." I said, pushing her face up with my hands.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what happened with Len today?" She jeered.

"Tell the most popular blab-mouth in school? No way." I joked.

"Fine, Rinny-chi, don't tell me." Miku sighed, exasperated.

"I won't."

"…"

I pull the covers over my face and roll on my side.

"RINNY-CHI TELL ME!" Miku laughed as she jumped on top of me and pulled off my sheets.

"Ah! What? No way!" I laughed, pulling the sheets back up over my head.

It was midnight, I was tossing and turning. I sat straight up in my bed, cold sweat running down my face. I try to recall the dream I had…

"_Miku_!" _Hmm, she can't hear me_." _I'll shout more loudly_. "_MIKU_!"

"**Yes sir. I'll dispose of this girl right away, Sir Shane."**

"Good girl, Miku."

"_Hi, Miku_!" _I'm right next to my best friend_.

**I raise the knife and plunge it into this girl's chest. Her "best friendliness" had no effect on me.**

I watch as my servant kills this nuisance. Poor girl, by girl I mean Miku, she has to get that girl's ugly blood on her pretty face.

** My teal hair is stained red. She's cringing.**

_I'm in serious pain, rolling on the floor. Then, everything goes black_.

I look at Miku, sleeping in her bed, hair all over her face. Shane's gone, and Miku would never hurt me, right?

Right, because Miku's my best friend.

_Right_?

**Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to go look for Shane at 1:15 am that morning. I pack a pair of PJ's, my toiletries, and a pair of clothes.

I scribble a note on a piece of paper to Miku.

_Miku,_

_ You won't see me 'til about tomorrow. If I'm not home by Friday, get help._

_ Rin K._

I sneak out the window, and fall… _into something_! I'm losing sight of the night above me. Whatever I fell into is closing up!

"Hehehe…" Says a vaguely familiar voice, "We _were _going to sneak in… but you made our job much easier."

I thrash around in the thing. I find the seams and start to tear. Do they notice yet? I hope not. A hole about the size of a quarter starts to form. I take my hands and tear. I tumble out onto the grass and take off on a dead run.

"Get her!" I hear the man saying behind me.

_Run, run, run, just run, Rin_! I think. _RUN_!

A gun goes off… and leaves me crippled on the ground.

I scream bloody murder and grasp my leg. I scream and scream and scream.

I look up and realize that I had gotten off of campus and into the town. A girl with red drill curls on each side of her head looked out of her house and saw me on the ground screaming.

"Oh my! Nii-chan! This girl needs help!"

"Please help me!" I shout desperately to the girl in the window.

I see her fly out of her room and out of the house. "Oh my gosh! Nii-chan!" She yelled.

A boy with the same color hair as the girl groggily poked his head out of the girl's bedroom window. "What is it Teto?" He said, skeptically.

"Nii-chan! Help her!" Said the girl who apparently was called Teto.

"Oh my G-d! Teto I'm coming!" Said the boy.

I cringed on the ground, sobbing and screaming bloody murder. Teto kneeled down and stroked my hair saying, "You'll be fine" over and over. It reminded me of my mother, she used to comfort me like that when I had scary dreams.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab my feet, and they started to pull. I screamed. Teto screamed. And the older ginger lunged for the person grabbing me.

The hands let go, and I heard pairs of feet running away. I felt weak, here I am, screaming bloody murder on the floor, and a boy I didn't even know had to fight off a person who tried to kill me.

I felt arms lifting me up, slightly hugging me. I calmed down and lay my head against his chest.

He brought me in their house, "Dammit! Where's the key?," and lay me down on the couch.

"Don't worry about the couch," said the older ginger, "I'll just clean up that wound and then stitch you up."

"Y-you're a doctor?"

The ginger nodded, "I'm eighteen years old, and have a Doctorate."

I smirked, "So you're a prodigy?"

The ginger nodded. "When I was seventeen, my dad had a heart attack and died right there on the spot. My mom is a drug addict, and is currently in rehab. A month after; I claimed custody of my little sister, Teto. Mom doesn't get visits."

"That's a thing we have in common, I don't have parents either." I said.

The ginger ordered Teto to get warm water, soap, and lots of washcloths. He told me to stay down on the couch. I felt a sting, and then a burning sensation. I thrashed, but the older ginger told me to stay calm and to hold still.

Suddenly, I felt something stab into my leg, hmm, this must be the stitches. Ow, dammit they hurt.

"There, done." Said the older ginger.

"Do you want juice?" Teto asked, "Or crackers or cake?"

"No." I asked.

"I'm Teto! And I'm ten! And this is my Nii-chan! His name's Ted. He's eighteen." Teto rambled.

"So, your name's Ted, huh?" I said.

"What's your name?" Teto leaned in to hear what I had to say.

"Rin…" I said.

"Ri-i-in… I'm gonna call you Rinny!" Said that ten-year-old spaz, Teto.

"You're going to have to spend the night." Said Ted. "The guest room is right next to Teto's bedroom."

"Um, I kinda don't need to stay here— Ow!" I winced as I tried to stand up. "Okay, maybe I do need to stay here."

Teto smiled, "Yay! It'll be kinda like having a sister!"

I don't know why I liked them, I usually don't like loud people, but they reminded me of the Teto and Ted from back home, although the ones back home aren't related.

I stretched on the bed in my new nightgown (my bag had been dropped long ago), It was lilac, and showed my legs up until the mid-thigh. Must sleep, must sleep, must sle—.

A scream erupted from Teto's room. I limped out of my bed, slammed open the door, and sidled to Teto.

"What is it, Honey?" I asked.

"Get Nii-chan! Get Nii-chan!" Teto yelled, repeatedly.

I limped into Ted's room and said, "Ted! Teto's flipping out! I don't know what's wrong with her!"

Ted ran right past me and into Teto's room.

"Nii-chan!" Teto screamed.

"Teto!" Ted shouted.

"I-I had a bad dream…" Teto shivered.

Ted lost it. "_That_'_s _what you scared us all to death about?!"

Teto cringed, "I-I'm sorry…"

I decided to go back to bed.

"Ohayou gozaimas." Ted greeted me the next morning, while flipping pancakes.

"Arigato, Ted." I answered.

"O-ohiyou." Teto said, and buried her head in her pancakes.

"Arigato, Hon." I said while rubbing the hair out of her red eyes.

"How's your leg?" Ted asked me.

"Mm… Better." I said, flexing it and helping myself to some pancakes. "Mm…" I sighed. "These are better than my moms' pancakes were."

I sat down next to Teto. "Hey," I nudged her. "Do you go to school around here?"

"Yeah!" Teto said, brightening. "My friend Lily's going to take me to the mall after school today!"

"So cool!" I said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? You'll be like my sister!" Teto said, and jumped up.

"Uh, um…" I said.

"Not unless she's in a wheelchair." Ted interjected. "I won't allow her to walk around for long distances."

"Aw, really?" I whined.

Ted put his hands on his hips. "Yes, Rin."

"Okay! Ted has an old wheelchair in the back room. Then after school, I'll come home with my friends and we'll walk to the mall!" Teto exclaimed. "Well, you'll wheel. I'll cover you up as my cousin!" Teto's red eyes gleamed with excitement, and I just couldn't say no.

"Okay honey," I stated, "Go to school now." Teto ran up to her room.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said.

"Um… that was random." Ted said.

"I just wanna get used to my wheelchair is all," I lied. What I really wanted to do was find my boarding school and go back to Miku before she flipped out and wondered where I was, because, it _was _Thursday.

I wheeled around town, wondering where the heck I was. Lots of people had been giving me strange looks. I checked my watch, 2:15pm.

_Hmm_, I thought. _Do I see a school_? The bell had rung and students were coming out of it. One of them had _red eyes_!

_Crap_! I thought, _Teto_?

"Rinny!" Teto yelled and waved her arms to signal me. "Over here!"

I wheeled over to Teto. She had two girls around her. One had long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back. She wore very revealing clothing that I wondered if it was allowed in her school, and bore bright blue eyes. She looked like me with long hair.

The other one bore short dark purple hair and purple eyes. She wore what most people would call plain or simple, and instead of headphones, she had long thick antennas behind her ears. I decided not to ask.

"This is Lily!" Teto said pointing to the blonde.

"Kon'nichi wa." Lily said bowing so low that I could see down the pieces of leather she called her shirt. I pretended not to notice as Teto introduced her other friend.

"And this is Defoko!" Teto yelled pointing to the purple haired girl.

"Gogo guddo!" Defoko greeted me happily.

"My name's Rin. I'm Teto's cousin." I smiled and bowed in my seat.

"Let me call Nii-chan and let me tell him where you are…" Teto tapped a button on her headphones and started talking. "Gogo Guddo. Hai, hai, hai Rin is with us. Hai. Bye." Teto pushed the button on her headphones again.

How come my headphones didn't do that? Oh well. Teto must have some reason that hers worked.

Teto practically dragged my wheelchair over to the mall. I later learned that Lily was easily the loudest and most energetic. Defoko was really quiet, and she reminded me of my friend Luka at home. I felt bad for poor Defoko, just like Luka, she was bad at socializing, she wouldn't even talk to the cashier.

I decided to go to Crunch Kandy and get something for myself. I really needed some sweets.

"RIN?" I heard someone shout behind me.

I turned around, and gasped.

"MIKU?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaiko**

The embrace lasted for an eternity. I had to explain _everything _to her. (Awful) and she gasped at all the right parts.

When I was done, Teto, Lily, and Defoko found me. I had to explain to Teto who Miku was, and that I was going to leave. Teto started crying.

I said my goodbyes returned the wheelchair to Teto ("No! Keep it!")

As I left the mall, I turned to Miku and asked what she was doing at the mall.

"Oh?" She said. "We-ll…"

I nodded.

"Erm… I was going to buy a gift for my new… more than friend…" Miku murmured.

"Oooooooooooooooo!" I jeered. "Miku's got a boyfriend, Miku's got a boyfriend, Miku's got a b—"

"Girl." She said. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh? Is that so?" I said. "Ahem, sorry, Miku's got a _girl_friend! Miku's got a girlfriend!" I chanted. "Sooooooooo, who's the lucky girl?"

"You know, Kaiko?"

"The freshman?"

"Yeah," Miku said, "She's my new girlfriend."

Silence. A loooooong silence.

"She's a bit older than me, 'cause I'm in eighth grade but…" Miku trailed off.

Cue dramatic music.

"COOOOL!" I shout. "When do I meet her?"

"Later."

"Miiikuuu."

The bath feels like heaven. I'm talking to Miku and Kaiko.

A little awkward being in the same bath as two girls who are dating but, who am I to judge?

I grab the indigo shampoo and scrub the sweet plum-scented stuff all over my blonde hair. I inhale deeply.

_I imagine_… _I imagine this is like being God_. I think.

I lean against the back of the bath and let the shampoo shimmy its way into my hair.

"So, Kaiko…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"Yes?"

"Um."

Miku gets out of the bath.

"Hey, babe?"

Kaiko turns around. "Hmm?"

_Phew_! I think. _Thank-you Miku_!

"Do you have, erm…"

"What?"

Based on the next thing that Miku says, I'm _sure _a GIGANTIC SWEATDROP would've appeared next to her head if it could.

"Do you have some soap I could borrow?" She said, embarrassed in her teal towel.

Kaiko's mouth dropped open and I fell backwards into the water.

"You mean you didn't _bring _any _soap _to a _bathhouse_?" I gasp in disbelief. "But that's okay. You can borrow my body wash. No mango, 'cause I know your allergic, and no red-40."

"That's my Rin for you!" Miku giggled.

Kaiko's face twisted in what seemed like … jealousy?

Miku hopped back in the tub and I rinsed the excess shampoo out of my hair.

I started singing _Promise_ softly. _Promise _was a song Miku and I had recorded at the _Tokyo Recording Centre_: _For Future Musicians_.

I begin scrubbing my body with _Claire_'_s _body shampoo, when something hard hits the back of my head.

I wince, that spot had _just _healed. My fingers reached back, there was no blood, good.

I turn around, and see the thing that hit me.

It's a note in a box.

I glance to see if anyone is looking.

I unfold the box and read the note.

_Open the window fully_!

I look out the window and laugh.

My two boys.

Shane and Len.


End file.
